


Nearly Forgot My Broken Heart

by oqhixlism



Category: Soundgarden (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oqhixlism/pseuds/oqhixlism
Summary: Every time I stare into the sun, trying to find a reason to go on, all I ever get is burned and blind until the sky bleeds the pouring rain.
Relationships: Chris Cornell/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	Nearly Forgot My Broken Heart

It was extremely warm that day, as though the sun was slowly encroaching upon the Earth, stalking it like a predator stalks its prey, ready to pounce at any moment and burn us all up. The apples that hung from the trees were such a deep shade of red, they looked as though they would hurt to touch. Everything seemed far more intense than usual as the man named Chris that I had met only a few hours before gently pulled me through the orchard.

We ducked underneath a particularly isolated tree and melted into the comfort of the shade. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pressed my torso into the gnarled bass of the tree.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, his hands now fumbling with the button of my shorts. My hands moved up to get tangled in the mess of dark curls upon his head. My shorts were soon bunched up around my ankles. I gasped as one of his fingers slid into my panties and pressed against my clit; he chuckled and told me to be quiet. I nodded, earning a kiss in approval, as he slowly began to move his finger in a circular motion.

My hands tightened their grip on his hair as he fastened his pace. His green eyes stared unblinkingly into mine. The knot of pleasure in my stomach was growing, tying itself so tight that it would soon snap. Afraid to make too much noise, I pulled his face towards mine, pressed my mouth against his, and cried out in pleasure, his tongue muffling my moans, and as an orgasm washed over my entire body, the sound of thunder crackled through the sky. I felt a raindrop land on my skin, then another, then another, until we were both drenched and gasping, and Chris smiled down at me through wet strands of dark hair.

He struggled to remove his shirt as the wet fabric clung to his toned torso. My fingers moved to the waistband of his jeans.

He pushed my panties to the side, removed himself from his boxers, and teased my entrance with the head of his cock. I bit my lip as he began to rock into me at a steady pace.

The rain had stopped by the time he finished, the air thick with humidity. He gently pulled out, and my body felt empty without him. He leaned back on his feet, smiled at me, and put his shirt back on. We both stood up and put our pants back on.

We made our way back through the orchard, hand-in-hand, and I gazed up at the now clear sky. The sun burned my eyes. Then I thought of you. It was the first time that you crossed my mind since I met Chris that morning.

I swallowed the lump in the throat, finally looking away from the sun. I nearly forgot you, forgot our time together, forgot what you did to me, forgot my broken heart. When Chris asked if I was okay, I nodded, because he nearly helped me forget.


End file.
